Corindon Hyalin (Livi)
Corindon Hyalin is a Gem created and used by Livi. Personality Corindon often belittles herself for not standing up to her expectations. She is rather clumsy, but tries her best to make up for it. She keeps her friends close, and always tries to defend them from trouble, even though she is aware that she probably isn't strong enough to protect them. Other Gems really look down at Corindon, and they tend to treat her like a child who knows nothing. Corindon doesn't exactly like this, and she tries the bet she can to make herself seem better and more helpful to the Homeworld community. This doesn't exactly work out most of the time, though. Appearance Corindon takes a sort of witchey appearance. Her skin is light blue, and her eyes and hair are a dark blue. She wears a dark blue dress with long pants underneath, and a large, pointy yet floppy cap on her head. She wears a piece of cloth around her neck like a necklace, and she has a light blue diamond on the center of her dress. She has black boots. Her Gem is located on the left side of her head. Abilities TBA Fusions When fused with Onicolo, they form Distene. When fused with Allura, they form Bluebird. When fused with Flower Stone, they form Dark Opal. When fused with Vermeil, they form Pietersite. When fused with Kaolin, they form Niedermayrite. Skillset Throwing Axe Proficiency: Corindon wields Throwing Axes, which she uses as a long range weapon. She rapidly summons them from her Gem and throws them at her target to attack, although she sometimes uses as melee weapons. Unique Abilities Cryokinesis: Corindon can freeze liquids at will, and when frozen, can manipulate it as much as she wants. Character History TBA Relationships Onicolo WIP Allura WIP Flower Stone WIP Vermeil WIP Kaolin Kaolin, dispite Bering Corindon's servant, is more like a little sister to her. Corindon wants to protect and be friends with her, dispite Kaolin not feeling any of it. Roselith WIP Trivia TBA Gemstone * Corindon Hyalin is a synonym for Sapphire. * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Galleries TBA AUs *Jumble AU *Human AU *Evil AU Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:LTT Category:Approved Characters Category:Irregular Galaxy